


Series of Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Play, Anonymity, Being God, Blindfolds, Blood, Burns, CBT, Caning, Cat Ears, Chocolate, Cleanliness, Domination, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotion Play, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Food Play, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gen, Genital Torture, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, Headspace, House Cleaning, Humiliation, Kissing, Leather, M/M, Maid uniform, Medical Kink, Messy, Needles, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgy, Other, Painplay, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rule 63, Scars, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Whipping, Wine, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of twenty-five drabbles for the kink_bingo tiny bingo challenge for December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later, she does the same to him. Misa/L for the square 'Gags'. AU from chapter 58/episode 25.

The memory of the gag in her mouth had always remained vivid in her mind. It had stretched at her mouth, been too tight against it, and scraped across her tongue, all to stop her biting that tongue off.

Now, of course, it was in his mouth. He never murmured through it as she had done, and he was never going to try and take his life. Not now he had her and she’d often wondered if he’d wanted her even back then. He wanted her, now, and she knew he was never broken. He just chose not to speak.


	2. Housework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Matsuda's duties is keeping Misa-Misa company. He's not sure he minds. Matsuda/Misa for the square 'Domestic/Tradesman'.

She was Light’s, he knew. The fiancée of the NPA’s golden boy. He sat in the flat that Light and Misa shared, and watched her go about the housework, which she did wearing a maid’s outfit. It wasn’t quite out of a magazine but neither was it totally practical. It was a little too fitted, and the knee-length skirt flared over the tops of her stockings. There was just a hint of bare thigh as she scrubbed the floor. He blushed, hands curling into his trousers.

“Don’t do anything bad, now,” she giggled. “Or Misa will have to tell Light.”


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is captured. Still, he's aware of everything. Vague SPK/Light for the square 'Sensation Play'.

Light was still. His eyes were covered, but the air was cold against the rest of his naked skin. Hands had maneuvered him, one pair hard and rough, another more hesitant and a third were soft, with fingernails that grazed his skin. Pulled his arms behind him and fastened his hands with cuffs that scratched against his inner wrist.

The floor was padded and not uncomfortable against his bent knees, although it was too silent. No, not quite silent. A low, constant hum was there, like some kind of machine. He thought it was almost worse than Near’s monotone droning.


	4. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt notices something odd when tracking Misa. Matt/Misa and Tentacles/Misa for the square 'tentacles'. Dub/Non-con.

The thing was pink, wet-looking, undulating with suction cups. Slipping around her ankle, a second one pulling up the hem of her dress and bringing it up and up until it sat around her shoulders. They were leaving wet trails across her breasts and the curve of her thigh.

Small, breathless squeaks came through the speakers as her legs were spread and, inevitably, he became aroused as the thing was thrusting in and out of her, her narrow hips snapping towards it. He wondered, vaguely, where it had come from, though that did not seem to matter, considering the circumstances.


	5. Godhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Light, Godhood was everything that it should be. Hinted Light/Misa, Light/Takada and Light/Mikami for the square 'Sub/Headspace'.

Godhood was its own drug. Writing ink on the page felt like he’d just played a five-set Tennis match. Holding the dying Ryuuzaki in his arms felt like he’d run for miles. His head light and his blood coursing. It was everything - not just the act of killing - about being Kira.

People did things. They would do anything. Misa on her knees, the aloof Takada spreading her legs and Mikami gasping over the phone to his god. The worship in the streets, on the internet, his followers swarming to expose his new enemy. For Light, this would be everything, forever.


	6. Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light learns to anticipate what's going to happen when Halle visits him. Halle/Light for the square 'Flogging/Whipping'.

His arms were chained above his head, this time, his ankles spread apart. He had been positioned so he was staring at up her and she was so crisp and pristine and everything that he used to be but wasn’t, anymore.

The thing in her hand was small, with thin strands. Small things did not mean easy, they meant localised. Experience taught him that. There was a warning blow across his inner thigh and he hissed. The woman was ruthless, although she never seemed to take much pleasure in it. Following this, there was a central blow across his genitals.


	7. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little bit of pain from his God. Light/Mikami for the square 'Painplay' (other).

His God enjoyed pulling his hair. On his hands and knees, Kira’s hand tracing up his back, Mikami knew it was coming. Fingers against the nape of his neck and Mikami’s scalp prickled and a twitching sort of excitement shot through his body and down to his nether regions.

Those long, elegant fingers twisting in his hair, then, triggering nerves, resulting in a perfect balance between a sharp, irritating pain and an arousing touch. Mikami allowed himself to entertain the idea that God chose pulling his hair due to some sort of benevolent love, and not due to any anger.


	8. Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain takes away from humiliation, he finds. Misa/L for the square 'Genital Torture'. AU from chapter 58/episode 25.

Misa stood over him, holding the head of his penis delicately between her thumb and forefinger. She giggled when she realised that he was growing hard. He might have felt more humiliated if she hadn’t pressed her fingers, wet with ointment, on the underside of his shaft. Pain rippled through his groin, centralised on where her hands were.

She didn’t respond to his twitching, instead smoothing the balm into every nook and wrinkle of his genitals. She smiled, as if it was ordinary cream and he was a child in need of salve, as if she was healing, not hurting.


	9. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s slender and lithe, and the glossy leather fits his body, perfectly. Mello/Sayu for the square 'Leather, Rubber and Latex'.

He’s slender and lithe, and the glossy leather fits his body, perfectly. It is strange, how she’d got there, naked between the smooth sheets and the friction of his clothing. His armour, his second skin, whatever makes six foot monsters back off at his word.

Perhaps, she thinks, as one leg moves between her thighs, the grain of the material against her sex, she shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as she is. His gloved hand cups her breast, the material cool, but warming through from the heat of his palm. Maybe, though, she shouldn’t worry about it just yet.


	10. Refinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she brought it up with him, he was very surprised. Mikami/Takada for the square 'Caning'.

It really wasn’t something that he’d thought the refined Lady Takada would be interested in. But she was bent over in front of him, neat skirt above her waist, exposing her rounded behind and the tops of her stockings.

It had taken a moment for him to regain his composure and he wasn’t sure whether it was the exposure or her sudden lack of dignity that had caused it. He raised the cane in a smooth movement, then brought it down in a large arc. The sound almost echoed, and there were now marks of red across her pale skin.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem uses her Death Note to give Misa things she cannot. Rem/Misa for the square 'Epistolary/Phone sex'.

There were four of them, overall. The first one, a male, prompted by the scratch of a pen, offered a rose, and laid her down on a bed of petals, like the romance she’d always loved.

The second, a girl, fell to her knees as they pressed against a hidden wall. Misa loved spontaneity.

The third, another woman, was hard and mouthy, and it was difficult but Misa loved the conflict and the darkness.

The fourth was brought to her after she lost her parents, a soothing hand and a firm shoulder.

Rem wrote down everything that she couldn’t give.


	12. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's scar gives Matt things to think about. Matt/Mello for the square 'Scars/Scarification'.

It must feel damning, he thinks, to be so beautiful and then for something to happen that results in your face looking like different pieces of material that have been sewn together again, haphazardly.

It was worse before, though, Matt remembers, when Mello was laying on Halle’s couch, blood oozing from underneath bandages. Even outside of the physical pain, he was clearly realising that he wouldn’t be the same, again. And now he wore the marks of his reckless nature. No more juxtaposition of an angel’s face with a devil’s temper. Still, maybe the knotted flesh suited the angel, better.


	13. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikami really hates getting dirty. Mello/Mikami for the Wildcard square. I chose 'Wet, Messy, Dirty'.

Mikami hates to be dirty. The boy is straddling him, now, his fingers and mouth smeared with the melting chocolate. Mikami feels it, sticky around his lips where the boy kissed him, wetly. The boy looks down at him, his mouth quirking into a smile, his eyes bright underneath his falling blonde hair.

His weight is more pleasing than Mikami is willing to admit - it just adds to his discomfort. As the boy leans forward again, Mikami wonders if, like as in industrious school bullying, this is being done precisely because the boy knows that Mikami will hate it.


	14. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is away, so Misa turns her attention to his sister. Misa/Sayu for the square 'Drugs/Aphrodisiacs'.

They slipped into the routine quite easily. Light was never around, leaving Misa home alone. Sayu, on the brink of going to college, was still a comfortable presence. When not working, Misa filled her evenings with wine and tears until Sayu gave her constant company.

Misa gave the girl her own glass, and watched as Sayu slid into intoxication. She was giggly and pliant, and let Misa kiss her. It had, of course, always seemed like she’d be open to that even when she was sober. But it took Light not being there for Misa to be just as ready.


	15. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches with fascination as her body changes. Mello/Halle for the square 'Body Alteration/Injury'.

It’s his blood, flesh and genes swelling inside her. He’d never had these goals, perhaps she hadn’t, either. They still had sex, although he wasn’t allowed to touch her growing breasts. He stared when she squeezed them into rapidly shrinking bras, though.

He was never the lovey-dovey type, and so never took the time to cuddle her and press his ear against her belly. Still, he knew that Halle had two heart-beats, now. One of them hers and the other not quite, but not quite his, either. It was still a ‘thing’, time would tell if it became a child.


	16. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near likes to be clean both inside and out. Gevanni/Near for the square 'Enemas'.

It’s because he likes to be clean inside and out. He crouches in the spotless bathroom, rear in the air, Gevanni behind him, still suited under his waterproof covering and latex gloves.

Near doesn’t think anything about what Gevanni can see, although he’s sure the man has never had to do anything like this for any boss, before. Still, Gevanni’s face is nevertheless stoic as he spreads Near wide open and inserts the nozzle. Near takes it in, anticipating the fullness. He’s definitely not in it for the sensations, and his own face is still, but he never minds them.


	17. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have no idea who he really is. OCs/Mello for the square 'Anonymity'. Character is underage.

Wammy’s had taken his name and given him another one to protect the first one. Now, he was nameless again. A vagrant with a clever hand and pretty eyes. He earned a little money to keep going at holes in walls, confident in the knowledge that none of the men he sucked off knew of the brilliant mind that serviced them.

Of course, young and pretty as he was, he was taken out for more, and saw their faces without knowing their names. Still, they had no knowledge of who he was. Just a dumb blond for a quick fuck.


	18. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond has a blood test. For the square 'Medical Kink'. Beyond is underage here, but it is not overtly sexual.

The nurse’s grip on his skinny arm was firm but it didn’t hurt. It was turned so that the blue veined skin of the inner elbow was open to the world. Routine tests, he was told, to make sure that there was nothing physical at least. They looked after their children, here.

The nurse rubbed alcohol on his skin and it was cool and then he watched with interest as the needle was jabbed into one of those blue veins. He’d tried smiling at her, but she’d only frowned. Probably because she was going to die very soon, he thought.


	19. Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an orgy, much to Namikawa's disdain. Yotsuba/Models for the square 'Orgies and Decadence'.

The room rolled like a field full of pigs in heat. A redhead was straddling Midou, who pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and clasped her back, awkwardly. Namikawa rolled his eyes. Two more women knelt in front of Takahashi, their heads thankfully obstructing the view.

Higuchi knelt on the floor, ramming into that stupid blonde, her tits falling out of her top. Namikawa positively cringed. He had no intention of participating. He’d take the girl with dark hair and long legs and screw her later in private, on silk sheets. He preferred it that way.


	20. Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and the only woman he'd consider worthy of himself. Light/Fem!Light for the square 'Mirrors and Doubles'.

He ran his fingers up the outside of her leg as his other hand rested on her hip. He’d done that before, with Misa, with others, but it was different, at least to him. Probably to her, too, because she had the mind to detect what was genuine and what was mechanical.

She smiled, as winsomely as only he could and this tightened, real again, in his lower abdomen. She was not too curved as he was not too muscular. She settled on him, warm around him and her clever eyes glittered with pleasure. He smiled back, just for her.


	21. Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it was just nice to keep the little bastard in motion for a while. Mello/Near for the square 'Fucking Machines'.

Sometimes, it was just nice to keep the little bastard in motion for a while. He’d strap him up, there, into one of the contraptions that L had once used, modified for that purpose. L wouldn’t have minded. Near was doll-like as he was put into position, although it wasn’t ever resistance.

Sometimes, it was fun to watch a little as the appendage thrust in and out of him, his pale face becoming ever so slightly flushed. Other times, Mello walked away to do what he needed to do, returning to see just how red and breathless Near would be.


	22. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of her job, it seems, is keeping L company when he needs it. She just hopes he doesn't see the cat ears she bought. L/Wedy for the square 'Animal Play'.

He came round and spent time with her, sometimes. Not for her sake but for his. As busy as they both were, it didn’t happen often. But he’d sit, shoulders rounded and thumb to his mouth, in the safety of her company, when he was there.

Bought as an aside joke she had with herself about being catwoman, she had a pair of fake cats ears, glued to a headband. She was a little embarrassed when he picked them up, but he slipped them on, anyway. He curled up, his shoulders settling and his eyes becoming less heavy, for once.


	23. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda is making a little too much noise about something. L/Matsuda for the square 'Sex Toys (Non-Penetrating).

*Shuffle…groan*

“Anything wrong, Mr Matsuda?”

“N-no, Ryuuzaki, I…just…ah…um…”

“You’re making a lot of noise, Mr Matsuda.”

“Yes, I…uhh…it’s just that…ahn…there’s something…um…”

“Something?”  
“…Yes, it’s…uh…it’s not…it’s just…”

“Yes?”

“It’s…ahhh…attached to me, Ryuuzaki…”

“Attached to you? Have you swallowed something?”

“No…no, it’s…uh…ah…”

“But there is something inside you?”

“Yes…ah, no no no, not inside me…just on me…”

“On you? Whereabouts on you is it, exactly?”

“Ssstrapped to my...ah…my…uh…you know…my…”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Mr Matsuda.”

“Yyy-ess…you do…it’s been attached to my…”

“Right. Well, remove it, please.”

“Can’t…been locked on…and…I can’t control it…ah!”

“Well then, please be quiet.”

“Ahh..ahh! Ohh..oh...oh, yes, Ryuuzaki.”


	24. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what to expect from Mello, but Near likes her that way. Fem!Mello/Fem!Near for the square 'Pegging/Strap-ons'.

She had a cruel smile, and Near supposed that she could be quite a cruel person. Perhaps, though, because they thought that she shouldn’t be. She straddled Near, pressing her bare feet into the bedcover on either side of her legs. Between Mello’s own legs, a tube of rubber protruded.

Near stared at the underside of it and felt a twinge of apprehension in her gut. She’d never been penetrated, before, let alone by something with that girth. She didn’t know whether Mello wouldn’t decide on cruelty, either. That, though, was the challenge of Mello. Near couldn’t imagine anything else.


	25. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond finds Mikami to be interesting. Beyond/Mikami for the square 'Emotion play'.

It was so tempting to break him open and see what was inside. Figuratively speaking, of course. The man was so insular, yet if you looked, you saw that he was breaking at the seams. It wasn’t that he was imploding in on himself from the strain of trying to be…something (either into a hole he couldn’t fit into or that didn’t exist at all), it was that he had caved in long ago, his shell held together, restraining the debris. Perhaps it would fall out in a rainbow of expressions across his face. It would be interesting, most definitely.


End file.
